Farewell - Summary
Chloe's room The episode starts in the exact day of William's demise. Max and Chloe, are up to their shenanigans, as usual and while trying to get rid of some of Chloe's old junk, they set up an explosion with firecrackers to get rid of some old dolls. After a quick talk with Chloe, Max has the chance to explore Chloe's room and find all sort of mementos and souvenirs about their time together, Max also finds William's camera, which lies on Chloe's desk and even takes her first "accidental" selfie. After a few minutes searching Chloe's room for things to throw away, Max calls off the search due to Chloe refusing to throw anything away and the first opportunity to tell Chloe she is going away arises. Whether Max tells Chloe or not, Chloe, seems intended on distracting Max's from that topic in particular and quickly finds a ruse to do so. An old pirate tape, recorded by both of them, five years before, in the tape the girls talk about a buried pirate treasure, a medallion and a map, which the girls immediately set out to find. A quick search of Chloe's room ensues (the first optional photo can also be taken here) and shortly after, Max finds the map inside a textbook on a shelf. Max and Chloe examine the map together and decide to divide chores, Chloe will get the telescope from the garage and Max will get the medallion from the attic, two essential pieces for finding the treasure according to their past-selves own instructions. Max gets out the door and the search for treasure begins. Attic Next, Max has the chance to explore the first floor of Chloe's house, which she'll need to do so, in order to reach the entrance of the "Dark Cavern", the name the girls gave to Chloe's attic during their pirate phase. To reach the attic door, Max has to find a crate in the second floor closet, a stool in the master bedroom, and a stack of books from a bookshelf on the second floor. As soon as she enters the attic, Max quickly spots the medallion, then she has to navigate a maze of Price family objects to reach her goal. While in the "maze", Max will have several chances to reminisce about the past and take the second optional photo until the moment she grabs the medallion also, if Max is thorough, she will even end up finding her old pirate outfit. After taking the medallion, the sound of Chloe "duelling" it the backyard, capture Max's attention, which leads to a moment of introspection for Max, until Chloe "catches" Max staring at her. After a short talk, Max exhibits the prize and Chloe quickly invites her to the backyard. Backyard After arriving at the backyard, Max has the chance to talk with Chloe several times by the swing, completely decorated to look like Captain Bluebeard's "ship", explore the area in detail and take the third optional photo. Realizing they need something to attach the medallion to the telescope and decipher the treasure location, Max will need to find some tape on the nearby garbage cans while Chloe holds the "ship". Max also has the option of leaving a flower on the grave where Chloe's cat Bongo is buried. The girls finally get all the pieces together, medallion, telescope, and some recently found "pirate tape" or painters tape, and after some funny instructions, they finally find the treasure exact location. Chloe quickly digs up the treasure but to their great surprise they find something very different from what they originally buried. Price House - Downstairs Inside Chloe's house, the girls finally open the treasure, and are surprised yet again, by a cassette from William's alter ego "Bloody Bill". After finding out what the real treasure is; friendship and love, Max and Chloe finally get their hands on the treasure, which is a time capsule, preserving letters to each other, toys, plans, a comic and even previsions of the future. After reading each other letters, Chloe decides to make a drawing and Max will have the opportunity to interact with every object from the time capsule, explore the surroundings, take the fourth and fifth optional photo, sit next to Chloe, talk to her about problems at school, (like the fifth photo, the conversation requires a thorough exploration), and if your lucky, observe the butterfly drawn by Max in Life is Strange. When Max is done, she will have one final chance to tell Chloe about her leaving for Seattle. If she does tell her, Chloe explains that she already knows the bad news after overhearing their parents talking at dinner. Shortly after the final decision, Joyce walks into the house with Anderson Barry, in grieving state and girls quickly grasp what happened and cry in pain for the loss of William. After a short scene at William's funeral, in which Max, deeply saddened departs to Seattle with her parents, Chloe arrives at her room to find one final heartfelt message from Max, in the tape recorder, with a post-it reading the words "I'm sorry". The recording (which varies depending on whether Max told Chloe that she was moving) seems to comfort Chloe at first, but the final part with Max opening up about her feelings and sense of finality in her words. Chloe breaks down crying in fetal position while holding the recorder as if holding Max herself. Category:Before the Storm Category:Episode Summaries Category:Farewell